


Forgiven but not forgotten

by BellaRouge



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BAMF Tsuna, Depression, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kawahira is a hero, Sawada Nana deserves better™, Tsuna's bad at Italian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:36:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaRouge/pseuds/BellaRouge
Summary: Sawada Nana understood that work was very important to her husband so she let him go. But when the world takes away her child she has nothing left to motivate her. So without a word she moves away and lives with an orphanage until she meets one of the most brilliant children she's ever laid eyes on.His name is Kawahira Yoshi.





	Forgiven but not forgotten

Tsuna continued running even after he turned the corner. The bullies were persistent but he knew all the hiding places within the 7 mile radius. Because they've chased him that far before. Better safe than sorry the saying goes. He lunged at the hole between the shrubs and the fence to his right and held his breath.  
"Where'd he go?" One pursuer exclaimed  
The other shook his head. "You were suppose to put the tracker on him AFTER he calmed down!" Other said. One narrowed his eyes and his left eyebrow twitched. "Well, at least he didn't cry out for help." "Yea, then we'll be in jail for child molestation." One's sarcasm was very prominent. Other rolled his eyes and turned towards the left street. "We don't have time for this, get the kid and we're leaving!" Other growled. One turned toward the right street and began running while muttering under his breath, "thinks he's the boss just cause I'm newer. Che." 

Tsuna released the breath he was holding once he was sure he couldn't hear them anymore. Turning towards the fence, he reached over and pulled on the little ladder to the left. Since he was underweight he easily swung himself over the fence with a slight kick again the bush. Turning towards the house he walked around towards the front and slowly inched past the window above him. He'd never found out if somebody lived there anymore. Making his way to the front gate he reached into his bag to bring out a small hat. It was similar to the one his mom had, but for boys. Whatever that means, it's still really feminine and it only makes him even more indistinguishable of his gender. Stuffing his hair into it, he hides his tell-tale fluffy brown hair that seemed to be gravity defying. He also pulled out a skirt he borrowed from Yuki-nee and pulled it over his pant. He was wearing shorts so it didn't show under the skirt which reached below his knees. Reaching inside once again he pulled out a small orange jacket. He walked out the gate and pretended to be going down the road he came from. Thank goodness Yuki-nee was such a stubborn cross-dressing fanatic. Otherwise he would have been caught, seeing as how One and Other were coming back. Tsuna continued walking on the left side of the street and ignored the calls behind him. Once they called 4 times he turned around, making sure his eyes were wide. "Me?" He said with feminine pronouns. 

"Have you seen a boy go by just now?" Other demanded. Tilting his head to give the illusion he was thinking. "Yes. Like three." He misdirected, two were the grown men in front of him and the other was him. Eagar for more information, One quickly asked, "Well where did they go?" Tsuna pointed to the Left road, "one went there." Dragging their eyes to the right, he said, "the other went there." The two pursuers looked at each other. They had both passed alot of small clusters of people but none looked like their target. "Where did the last one go?" Other tried.  
Tsuna shook his head, pointing down the road he was taking, "There, but there's three different roads down that way. I wasn't paying attention to him, sorry Misters" Bowing his head, he tried to look sad, hopefully they would have pity on him. His could tell his heart was racing in his chest and yet, at the same time he was numb against the feeling. Taking deep subtle breaths, he faced the men again. Forcing his lips to tremble, he asked, "Was I not helpful?" The men felt apprehensive. Crying children meant that law enforcement would no doubt be there within 10 minutes, depending how much of a disturbance the child was making. Quickly trying to diffuse the situation, One awkwardly smiled and pat the girls hat. "You helped alot." Other said, eyes jumping to make sure there was nobody around. Having police on their track would be bad. This was suppose to be a stealth mission god damn it. Tsuna reached to grab the sides of his hat under the guise of blushing, "Thank you Misters!" He gushed. 

The men turned down the road to where Tsuna directed. As they left, Tsuna continued his original path to make sure that they wouldn't get suspicious. As he neared the antique shop, he entered a dark alley way and stopped. Emerging from the alley, he was without skirt and hat. Since the men had long since lost track of Tsuna's trail. Entering the store, he wandered around, making loud footstep in hopes of alerting the shopkeeper. Stomping and shuffling was heard behind him. The man always had too much in his store so it wasn't infrequent that he was racing around trying to balance things that other people would dread to place that high. Tsuna smiled to himself. The shopkeeper was always nice if a little intimidating, even thought he smiles without fail.

**Author's Note:**

> Tsuna's first contact with kidnappers.


End file.
